How To Fool Kanda
by kh07gl
Summary: Allen and Alma decide to trick Kanda. Will she fall for it? Or will she be smart for once? Fem!Kanda Fem!Alma Fem!Allen. Hinted Laven. One-shot


**How to fool Kanda**

**Jen: Hey everyone! Alright before y'all kill me for not updating '****The One I Chose'****and unfortunately, I will not be updating it till the second week of July…I'm really sorry to all my readers but the past few weeks I was grounded and my exams are coming up not to mention my sister and cousin are both getting married in the summer (no it's two different weddings) and writers' block kinda hit me hard…but don't feel so down! In July you peepz will be getting a lot of updates! And hopefully, before summer gets over, I'll be done with that fic! Thanks to all those who read my fic (especially those who reviewed) you guys rock my world! I will explain the fic in the end and how I got the idea!**

**Everyone: Jen doesn't own DGM! Enjoy!**

**WARNING: ****Bit OOC (I think…) and FEM!KANDA! As well as fem!Allen and fem!Alma…**

XxxxxxX

It all started on a normal day, in the school, Black Rose Middle for girls; Allen Walker was sitting in her classroom at lunch hour. She was, apparently, very bored as two of her best friends, Alma and Kanda (though Kanda was more like a frienemy) chatted together. As they were talking about the famous actor, Lavi Bookman, an idea struck Allen.

"Nee Kanda, do you know I'm engaged to him?" Allen said with a grin as she secretly winked at Alma who grinned as well.

"Che, to who moyashi?" Kanda asked with irritation in her voice.

Allen bit back her distaste for the very much hated nickname, (she wasn't that short! All of them were taller than her 'cause they wear heels!) and responded. "Why, to Lavi Bookman of course."

For a whole solid minute, silence took over, until Kanda smirked. "Ya, and I'm the queen of England. Honestly, do you think I would even believe you? And you idiot, that's not even possible. First off, you have to be eighteen to get married and second off, your fourteen and he's like, twenty! Engaged my ass!" Kanda said.

"Ah…but it's true." Alma piped in giving Allen a wink which Kanda, in her stupidity, did not notice. "Allen has him on whatsapp and she tells me about their conversations!"

Allen managed to redden her face. "Alma~! You promised you won't tell anyone." Allen whined.

Alma grinned at her friend. "But Allen, you have to give her proof." Alma said. She took a deep breath. "You know how Allen's dad is Lavi's manger, right?"

Kanda nodded dumbly. "I still won't believe you though." He muttered.

"Well anyways, Allen asked her dad for Lavi' number and he gladly gave it to her. However, they've never met. They talk every single day on Whatsapp together since they can't call each other. You know how her uncle is." Alma said.

"So if Neah is so overprotective, then how come he let the moyashi get engaged?" Kanda asked. Once again, Allen stopped herself from snapping back at her.

"Actually, uncle Neah was kind of against it, but Mana said that if we really did love each other than it' alright." Allen said with fake embarrassment.

"Yup, he also proposed her on Whatsapp. It was hilarious! As soon he did though Allen screamed and started jumping around the house. I was at her place that day." Alma said.

"Which day was that?" Kanda questioned.

"Third of June." Allen an Alma said together, for that was the last time the two of them with Lenalee were over at Allen's house. Kanda was invited but she couldn't come for unknown reasons. Their accuracy sort of surprised Kanda. But she couldn't believe them yet. _'Lenalee was at the moyashi's house that day too._' She thought.

"Anyways, it's so damn funny reading their conversations! Last time they were talking about where they'll be going for their honeymoon. Tell Kanda what you said." Alma said with a smirk.

Allen blushed. "I said I wanted to go to Turkey." She said in a timid voice which pretty convincible.

"Right, but then Lavi convinced her to go Switzerland. And I shall quote what he wrote; 'But my dear, Switzerland is much better. It's quite a romantic place. We can go on a paddle boat through Lake Zurich and see all the pretty swans that you like so much. And Rive Gauche is very posh and I know you'll imply love it so what do you say?'" Alma said, trying to imitate the actor's voice.

Allen lightly smacked Alma. "Stop making fun of him!"She said trying to not laugh out loud at Kanda's shocked impression.

Indeed Kanda was staring at her with her mouth wide open. Hell, it was so wide Allen was sure she could fit a whole person through it.

"Don't look like that Kanda! You still haven't heard the best part! Allen here told Lavi all about us! First she talked about me and how sweet I am…that was kinda embarrassing you know." She told Allen with a small frown.

Allen smirked. "At least I didn't say something bad." She said.

"Careful Allen, you don't want Lavi falling for me now do you?"

"Yea, like hell that'll happen. He loves me. Didn't you notice that he stopped acting in romance movie?"

"Yea I did." To Alma and Allen's surprise, it was Kanda who spoke. They both started to laugh their asses off. "Shut up you too!"

"Oh my god Kanda! Admit it; you know I'm not lying!" Allen said as she wiped the tear that was on her eye.

"Oh Kanda, you haven't even heard the best part! What she told Lavi about you was-"

"Hey guys! I'm back!" The three friends turned their heads towards the door and saw Lenalee.

Kanda smirked, now he'll finally get the truth. "Lenalee, is the moyashi engaged?" She asked.

"It's Allen!" Allena couldn't hold her anger anymore.

Lenalee was taken aback. "Of course not Kanda!" She said.

Kanda turned around and glared at Alma and Allen. Well she tried to, but to her surprise they weren't there he turned around and saw them quietly leaving the classroom. "OI, GET BACK HERE!"

Alma and Allen ignored him and ran around the school, laughing as they ran from Kanda's wrath.

XxxxxxX

*4 years later*

"Remind me, why are we at the moyashi's place again?" an 18 year old Kanda said.

"Allen wants us to meet someone." Alma said simply without looking at Kanda and keeping her eyes on the road.

Kanda simply grumbled but didn't say anything. After a few moments, they reached the Walker's Mansion. Yes mansion, after all, Mana Walker _is _Lavi's manager.

Alma checked her iPhone. "Seems like Lena will be a bit late." She muttered before ringing the bell. After they got inside, Allen's maid, Miranda, lead Alma and Kanda to Allen's room. (The mansion is rather big. So it's easy to get lost in it)

As they got there, they heard noises from inside. "Say Allen, when are your friends coming?" an awfully familiar male voice said. Though Kanda couldn't figure how while Alma smirked.

"One of them will be late. The other two should be here any minute now." Allen's voice responded.

The two friends heard some rustling from the room. "Will then, why don't we have some fun while we're waiting?" the male voice asked in a smug voice.

Before Allen could response, Alma opened the door which was conveniently, unlocked.

Kanda's jaw hit the ground when she saw what was happening in the room. There on the bed, was Allen laying on her back while a man with red hair and a green eye was on top of her, their faces were inches apart.

Allen stared at her friend for a moment and then she started laughing so hard that she had to hold her sides. Alma was in a similar state as well.

"Allen? W-what's Lavi Bookman doing in your room?" Kanda asked stupidly.

Allen smirked. "Well, Lavi here." She put her hands around Lavi's neck and he responded by circling his hands around Allen's waist. "Is my future husband."

XxxxxxX

**Jen: And it's done! Wow! Its midnight already! Anyways, this story is actually based on a real event. Me and one of my best friends (LuLu) decided to trick our friend by telling her that I was engaged. He actually believed us but then Neko came and ruined it! And then all hell broke loose (I swear, that girl really is a female Kanda!) well I hope you guys liked it! Ugh…I have to go study…wish me luck for my finals! Well then see you and sorry for the lack of updates! Will make up for it in July! Bye! **


End file.
